Frozen
by xXAnythingButOrdinaryXx
Summary: A one-shot dedicated to Itachi Uchiha as he leaves Konoha on the night of the Uchiha Massacre. Warning, Character Death.


Frozen

Summary: A one-shot dedicated to Uchiha Itachi.

WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or _Frozen_ by Within Temptation. This is purely fan-made and all rights belong to the owners, Kishimoto-san and the band _Within Temptation_.

...If I did, I wouldn't be looking for a job.

_Lyrics_ are _italicised_ and underlined  
_Itachi's thoughts_ are _italicised_

–This one-shot is dedicated to one of my all time favourite Naruto characters, Itachi Uchiha. –  
R.I.P., Itachi.

[火 烈][水 善][气 和][土 強]

_I can't feel my senses__  
__I just feel the cold___

A shadow ran through the quiet city, steering clear of everyone he saw as he fled Konoha. The shinobi ignored the cold, concentrating on his mission, anything to avoid thinking about the atrocity he had just committed.  
_  
__All colours seem to fade away  
I can't reach my soul_

_He could still hear the screams as he cut down those he once called family. Uncles, aunts, grandparents, cousins - fathers, mothers, children... Their blood stained his hands and katana in a stain that could never be erased. Even though the Elders and Hokage had been the ones to sanction the massacre, Itachi had been the one to carry it out. After all, the only match for the Sharingan was another. A normal assassin would have easily been overpowered and killed instead. Only another Uchiha could carry out a massacre of this scale. _

_But there was one Uchiha that Itachi had refused to kill. He would never harm his younger brother, Sasuke. He even told the Hokage this, planning on refusing the task if he could not spare his brother. He had even killed his _own_ parents. _

_But Sasuke... no matter what the clan had planned, Sasuke had held no part, of this Itachi was certain. _

_And thus Itachi was able to plead for his otouto's life.  
_  
_I would stop running__  
__If I knew there was a chance___

But there would never be a chance to make up with his brother – after all if Itachi's plan went as it should, Sasuke would never know why Itachi had really committed the massacre. He would believe what Itachi had told him, focus on revenge, and would hopefully never know what the Uchiha Clan had planned. He would ever know of the Clan's plans to overthrow Konoha and take control of what they believed rightfully belonged to them.

_He would never know of the stain upon the Uchiha Clan's honour._

_It tears me apart to sacrifice it all  
But I'm forced to let go_

_His loyalty to his Hokage had forced him to become a double agent. The Clan never expected to be betrayed by one of their own, especially not by Fugaku's eldest son. He was the Heir, after all. He was to lead them to greatness as the next leader of their Clan..._

_And Itachi has sacrificed it all in a single night.  
_  
_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons, I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth; I sacrificed for you  
You say that I am frozen but what can I do?_

Itachi stopped just a few yards from the main gates of Konoha. He turned to look back at what was once of his hometown, that from now on would curse him and hunt him until he died.

_Ever since the day Sasuke was born, Itachi had known he would do anything to protect him from the horrors he faced on a daily basis as a shinobi prodigy. He would protect Sasuke until he died. Even though his brother would hate him for his actions, even though Itachi would be hunted until he died for his crimes against the Leaf. _

_Sasuke would believe the massacre had happened out of indifference, when it was really all out of love and loyalty._

_Loyalty to his village,_

_Love for his brother._

_I can feel your sorrow  
You won't forgive me  
But I know, you'll be alright_

_Sasuke would never forgive him. But he could live with that. If Sasuke never had to live through a war like the one that had shaped Itachi's world and childhood, the Itachi would be content as a missing-nin. Sasuke would never feel the stress and pressure of being the best, he would never have to be a prodigy – to pass the Academy years too early, to pass the Chunnin Exams within six months of graduation, to kill grown men at 8, or to be an ANBU Captain by the time he was 13._

_It tears me apart that you will never know__  
__But I have to let go_

_Itachi would let Sasuke hate him. He would join the Akatsuki, once again as a double agent, and report back to the wandering Sannin Jiraya as he had agreed with the Sandaime. Then, when it was time, he would die by his otouto's hand. His eyes would give Sasuke the Mangekyo, and his death would let Sasuke rest in peace for the rest of his days... _

_His brother would rebuild the Uchiha Clan again, as strong and prideful as it had always been. _

_And Itachi would be satisfied._

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons, I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth; I sacrificed for you  
You say that I am frozen but what can I do?_

Itachi turned again. Within seconds, he had vanished into the dense forests that had named the Leaf Village.

_I'm so sorry... Sasuke...  
_  
_Everything will slip away  
Shattered pieces will remain  
When memories fade into emptiness  
Only time will tell it's tale, if it all has been in vain..._

[火 烈][水 善][气 和][土 強]

Years Later...

Itachi coughed up blood. _Sasuke definitely has improved..._ Susanoo blocked a volley of shuriken and kunai as he slowly limped towards his brother.

The battle had led Sasuke put his back to a stone wall of the compound, the red and white uchiwa fan above his head faded and weathered with age. Now, he was trapped between the stone and the advancing Susanoo.

_I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold_

This was it. The moment he had planned for so long.

Itachi was feeling numb. He knew he was dying. But it was all part of his plan. He would die here and now, the villain in this web of secrets.

[火 烈][水 善][气 和][土 強]

He raised trembling, bloody fingers towards Sasuke's face.

Just a little longer, and it would all be over..._  
_  
_Frozen  
What can I do?  
Frozen_

Sasuke froze as Itachi's first two fingers tapped him gently on the forehead.

Itachi smiled gently. "I'm sorry, Sasuke... but this is the last...time..." he whispered with a faint smile. Blood dripped down his cheek and jaw from his eye, as his hand slid down Sasuke's cheek and dropped limply down.

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons, I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth, I sacrificed for you  
You say that I am frozen,_

Itachi slowly collapsed forwards, his head hitting the stone behind Sasuke's shoulder as his body gave out at last. There was silence as he dropped.

He lay on the ground by his brother's sandaled feet, unmoving.

_Frozen..._

_...Gomenasai... Sasuke..._

_...Forgive me, if you can..._

And then Itachi's world turned black.

[火 烈][水 善][气 和][土 強]

Please review or leave a comment. I'd love some constructive criticism, if you can, since I'm new to FanFiction. Please forgive and tell me about any mistakes you see – I haven't watched all the episodes and I can't seem to get my hands on certain volumes of the manga at the local library. You'd think they'd keep up to date and have a copy of each one, but apparently they're not fans ***coughaddictscough*** like the rest of us! XD

_Ja ne,_

_The Authoress. _


End file.
